


Erotogenic Anaesthesia

by bakaaadesuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mentions of Yuzuru, Gen, Ibara rights, Insomnia, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nagisa speaks for like two seconds, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaaadesuu/pseuds/bakaaadesuu
Summary: Ibara can't sleep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Erotogenic Anaesthesia

_**2045 HOURS** _

The ES cafeteria had become a frequent work space for Ibara whenever he found his office to be stuffy during the nights he spent typing endlessly; and tonight was no different. It was late and there was no one else inside when Ibara made his rounds of the floor, so the redhead decided to settle there once he showered and changed into his rehearsal attire (for the sake of uniformity). Ibara secured his spot and set up his laptop, along with other necessities for the evening, before immersing himself into completing a spreadsheet that was due next week.

**_2145 HOURS_ **

_Drip. Drip._

He sits near the window, peering out at the various night life interactions below. He notes how from up here, everyone seemed like ants; like he could squash them if he so wanted. His laptop was opened, still, as he attempted to work on several files in the background, but he’d opted to take a break due to his eyes becoming irritated from the constant staring at the screen. Blue orbs follow the group, RA*BITS, laughing as they all looked at something via a small phone and the Ibara’s mind starts to wander. He couldn't understand it; friendship. Weren't they all here for business at the end of the day? What was the point of forming bonds?

His mind flashes to Nagisa and he blinks. _'That's a bond.'_ he thinks then clicks his tongue, exhaling with a mutter of the word, "Nonsense." After all, there was no room for bonds in this world for an individual such as him. “Only abandonment.” He mutters, thoughts now on Yuzuru.

_Drip...drip._

The sound is unfathomably irritating and he stands in annoyance to walk toward the kitchen to properly close the pipe that had been leaking. He sighs, bringing a hand to rub at his eyes before returning to sit and peer out of the window once more.

_Drip..._

"Oho!" He exclaims, looking over to the pipe with disgust before deciding to ignore it, eyes once again focusing on his laptop screen: There was much to be done.

_**2245 HOURS** _

The cursor had blinked approximately two hundred and fifteen times before Ibara finally admitted to himself that he was unable to concentrate and a sharp exhale leaves his lungs when he closes his laptop in frustration. _‘It’s fine, it’s late anyway’_ , he thinks to himself despite his reluctance to cease working, because Ibara honestly hated nothing more than being idle and vulnerable to the depths of his own mind. Another sharp breath, an inhale this time, and he removes his glasses to clean them with the ends of his shirt; eyes squinting in discomfort at the momentary loss of clear vision. Perhaps he was exhausted? Maybe the back to back all-nighters for the past two weeks, combined with rehearsal, had finally come back to bite him in the ass. He laughs at himself for a moment, thinking about how he would be scolded for neglecting to prioritize his wellbeing. Ironic! After all the time he spent ensuring that everything around him was carefully crafted for maintaining agendas solely for his own benefit.

Ibara exhales, finally, and slips on his now clean spectacles, blinking a few times to readjust his focus. For a brief moment he considers getting an energy drink in order to combat the dreadful feeling but the idea dissipates when the pits of his stomach churn and squeeze in a sickening way. It was accompanied by a dull ache of his temples and a wave of was nausea that was certainly distracting enough to solidify his “go to bed immediately” resolve. But despite this physical inconvenience, Ibara thinks about how it was exponentially better that no one was present to witness such a defenseless state. He shudders at the thought of gentle hands hugging his shoulders; cooing useless things like “are you alright” when it was obvious he was not. _‘Humans are really tiresome...’_ he thinks after standing gather his belongings as quickly as his body would allow, throwing a final glance around the area to ensure he was not leaving anything behind. Finally he vacates the cafeteria and hastily made his way toward the elevators, desperate to feel the soft sheets of his bed against his cheek.

_**2400 HOURS** _

Combating illness is difficult enough as it is; but when that illness is combined with the restlessness of insomnia well, Ibara Saegusa was simply not going to accept the utter disrespect and audacity of his body. The dull ache in his head had now become a full blown migraine accompanied by blurred vision regardless of his spectacles, which were eventually tossed aside in frustration. Not only did Ibara feel like a wreck, he was also now dangerously irritable. Very much against his will, the male sits up to lean his body over toward his nightstand in order to open and fish through the small drawer in search of salvation. Ibara sighs in relief as fingers graze over then grip his final card of sleeping aids. The combination of foil and plastic cracks as he frees the light blue gel capsule from its confines and pops it into his mouth, swallowing it without getting water. He falls back onto his pillows with a light “thud” once he put away the remaining medication, eyes closed and covers hauled over his squirming frame as he tried to make himself comfortable. It’s not soon enough but eventually he feels his consciousness slipping and he gives in immediately with slow breaths; finally he could rest.

_**0345 HOURS** _

He wakes with the fabric of an old band t-shirt clinging to his clammy skin and red locks stuck to his forehead thanks to his profuse sweating. Ibara sits up in bed, panting heavily in the darkness of his dorm room. He squints though the dark to catch a glimpse of the time and he swears silently. Weren’t sleeping pills supposed to work more efficiently than this? He stays perfectly still for a few moments until his breathing slows before quietly and carefully sliding off the bed and making his way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind himself. He turns to face his reflection, swallowing thickly as he watched his cheeks, painted with a wild, cherry hue. The sight is enough to make him regurgitate but he keeps it down and turns to lean against the sink, head dropping to have eyes take in the sight of the front of his pajama shorts.

It ached, his penis, regardless of how proudly it protruded, and Ibara laughs lowly, bottom lip between his teeth as he slips his hand into his pants to pull out his erect length. The cool air hits his flesh, making him sigh in relief, while beads of precum pool and then drip from the pink head. A reaction to the sleeping aid? Hardly. Was it exhaustion? Or was he so immensely stressed that his body would resort to release in such a primal manner. To be this pent up? No fighting it now, he supposed. His thumb glides over the slit where transparent beads become strings that leak down the length of his cock and Ibara hisses through his teeth as he watched how he twitched in anticipation. This would not take long; he could tell.

_**0355 HOURS** _

Shaky, heavy breaths escape slightly parted lips as Ibara stares through lidded eyes at the way his hand strokes the length of his cock in slow pumps. In the heat of such moments Ibara knew that worries seemed trivial as pleasure made its way to the deepest parts of his being and igniting the parts of him he’d wished to keep buried forever. In a perfect world he’d remain unfeeling, but this was reality. The redhead gulps, hand pumping his cock faster to have shy breaths become soft moans. His head tips back as that familiar sensation pooled in his stomach, eyes rolled back in his head as he shivers then releases into the palm of his hand. “...fuck...ah..” The male hisses and gently squeezes the head of his cock as he slowly climbs down the high. His head feels fuzzy and limbs as if he were floating in the ocean. Ibara makes short work of washing up before exiting the bathroom and when he makes it to the bed, he feels his limbs melt into the sheets. 'This must be bliss..’ he thought as eyes shut and a deep slumber takes him over.

_**1300 HOURS** _

Blue eyes open but his vision his hazy. Ibara squints through the unforgiving glare to attempt to make out the time. He feels his heart stop but jerks up either way; there was absolutely no way it was one in the afternoon. Hands come up to rub harshly at his face before he darts off the bed to begin prepping himself for today’s activities. There’s a certain lightness to his movements and with his headache gone, Ibara feels that despite his oversleeping, it was going to be a good day.

_**1345 HOURS** _

Ibara arrives to the practice room for Eden’s afternoon rehearsal last, giving his rounds of greetings and trademark salute. “Good afternoon, Your Excellency, Your Highness and Jun. Apologies for my tardiness.” 

“...Ibara. You are glowing today. Has something good happened?” Comes the ever curious voice belonging to Nagisa.

“Ah! Am I ? How observant, Your Excellency. I suppose I simply had a good night's sleep.” Ibara smiles as he usually does then turns to mirrors, arms outstretched.

“ Now then, shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so poorly written.
> 
> Happy (very early) Birthday to Ibara! ♥️


End file.
